ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Moore
Biography Character: Dickie Moore Birthday: September 12, 1925 Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California Date of Death: September 7, 2015 Place of Death: Connecticut First Short: Hook And Ladder Last Short: Mush And Milk Number of Shorts: 8 History: John Richard Moore began his acting career as an infant, playing the young version of John Barrymore in the movie, "The Beloved Rogue." His mother started taking him on auditions and by time he started in the Our Gang series, he already had twelve feature films to his resume. He became close friends with Matthew Beard, who played Stymie. For his one season in the series, Dickie earned as much as $225 a week, more than five times more than his regular Rascal co-stars before returning to doing mostly movie work. His favorite film work was appearing with Gary Cooper in "Sergeant York." He was also noted as giving Shirley Temple her first screen kiss in "Miss Andy Rooney." Dick took a break from acting to serve a tour of duty in World War Two and attend college with a major in journalism. He returned to acting and starred in "The Boy And the Eagle" nominated for an Academy Award in 1949. Relocated to New York City, he worked as both an actor and director, and became involved with Actors Equity, the prominent theatrical guild as well as editor of their magazine, afterward going on to edit the journal for the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA). Dick's last movie as an actor was "The Member Of The Wedding" from 1953. In 1984, he wrote the book, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (But Don't Have Sex Or Take The Car) about the lives and reflections of former child stars. In doing the research, he met and married Jane Powell, former singing star of several M-G-M movie romances. He also reconnected with Matthew Beard, his best friend, who gave him a photo of themselves as their Rascal characters. Despite a vow to keep in touch, Matthew passed away shortly thereafter, having forgotten to sign the photo. Dickie Moore passed away in 2015, five days shy of his 90th birthday. At the time of his death, Dick was one of the few surviving Rascals along with Mildred Kornman, Robert Blake, Sidney Kibrick, and Jerry Tucker. List of Shorts * Hook And Ladder * Free Wheeling * Birthday Blues * A Lad An' A Lamp * Fish Hooky * Forgotten Babies * The Kid From Borneo * Mush And Milk Other Projects * The Beloved Rogue (1927) - with John Barrymore * Object Alimony (1928) * Madame X (1929) * Lummox (1930) * Son Of The Gods (1930) * The Three Sisters (1930) * Let Us Be Gay (1930) * Lawful Larceny (1930) * The Office Wife (1930) * Squaw Man (1931 ) - with Barbara Stanwyck * The Star Witness (1931) * The Expert (1932) * Blonde Venus (1932) - with Marlene Dietrich * Oliver Twist (1933) * The Wolf Dog (1933) * Man's Castle (1933) - with Spencer Tracy * Gallant Lady (1933) - with Scotty Beckett * Little Men (1934) * Peter Ibbetsen (1934) - with Gary Cooper * The Story Of Louis Pasteur (1936) - with Frank Ward * The Life Of Emile Zola (1937) * The Bride Rode Red (1937) - with Joan Crawford * Lincoln In The White House (1939) * Sergeant York (1941) - with Gary Cooper * Miss Annie Rooney (1942) * Heaven Can Wait (1943) * Out Of The Past (1947) - with Robert Mitchum * Dangerous Years (1947) - with Scotty Beckett and Marilyn Monroe * 16 Fathoms Deep (1948) * The Boy And the Eagle (1949) * The Member Of The Wedding (1953) ---- Category: Our Gang Regular Category: Male Rascals Category: Over Five Shorts Category:Deceased Rascals